


Moments in Time

by lorilann



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Christmas moments between Betty and Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for my day, December 24 at [](http://daniel-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**daniel_betty**](http://daniel-betty.livejournal.com/)'s Advent Calendar.

Daniel had only stopped by to get some papers that Betty had taken home with her but walking into the Suarez family home he was reminded of the first time he had seen the family around the living room making ornaments and garland for their tree. Mr. Suarez, Ignacio ushered him inside, Justin beamed at him.

"It's not funny Hilda."

But her voice held no malice. She joined in the laughter with Hilda as she picked at something in her hair. When she was satisfied, hair sticking up wildly. Betty looked up the grin on her face growing larger.

"Daniel?"

\----------

This was the seventh year that Daniel and Betty spent Christmas day or Christmas Eve together, sometimes both. A couple of years ago Daniel had brung his mother, Claire, along to the Suarezes on Christmas.

"Please come in."

Ignacio and Claire were old friends by the end of the night. Betty had given him one of her mega-watt smiles, that smile made his heart flip-flop because he knew he had done more than okay. He had done something unexpected, a good thing and Betty wouldn't forget. Claire insisted that the Suarez family come to her home for Christmas next year.

\----------

Daniel paced along the windows of his penthouse muttering to himself as he pulled at the red silk on his wrist. Alexis had given up flipping through the channels in lieu of watching her little brother slowly drive himself mad.

"Come on, Danny. She'll love it because she loves you."

Alexis failed to hide her smile at his head snapping her way.

"She does not," he mumbled sadly.

"Then you're dimmer than I thought. Anyone can see how much you both love each other. Except for you two."

Alexis shook her head, straightening his bow.

"Now, go get your girl."

\----------

Daniel had never been one for church. When he was younger they, his father, mother, brother and himself would get dressed up and go to St. Patrick's for midnight mass but that was before Fey Sommers and his family functioning on lies and alcohol.

Shaking himself of those thoughts, today was different. Today he was going to church with Betty and her family in Queens. Meeting the Suarezes at home, they walked together the three blocks to Our Lady of Guadalupe. They sat together, him between Betty and Justin. Daniel grinned as he heard Betty murmur along with the prayer.

\----------

Unsure of himself Daniel lagged back as the family walked toward the stand of red votives, some lit, some not. This was a private family moment and as much as he was included in, this wasn't his place.

Betty could feel Daniel being lost in the crowd she turned to see where he was, surprised at how far he was.

"Come on, Daniel."

He shook his head. "This is your family's thing."

Taking his hand, Betty told him about why they lit candles for her mother. Lighting her candle she handed Daniel the stick.

"For your father."

"Thank you, Betty."

\----------

"You didn't come over on Christmas."

"I thought you would be tired of me by now."

His toes scratched at the floor. Betty studied him, he wasn't shaved or showered. _Had he spent the past few days alone?"_ Pushing him into his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He sputtered.

"Go," she gestured, "shower."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because you stink," came her muffled reply from inside his closet.

He sniffed himself, nose crinkling.

"We don't have all morning Daniel. Now, go."

"Are you decent?" Betty asked as she knocked.

"Yes."

Betty's eyes were shielded as she passed him his clothes, "Here."

"Thanks."

\----------

Betty had him out on the streets of New York City two days after Christmas, arm locked into Daniel's.

"I could have called the car."

"Subway, Daniel, subway. Besides Frank's off today. Until Monday actually."

They continued walking.

"When did that happen?"

"Last week," she replied nonchalantly.

Daniel laughed and Betty grinned.

Riding the subway he stood close to her, he didn't like the looks they were getting. It was enough for him to see red. Walking through the station and down Betty's street he hadn't let her hand go. Betty was buzzing and Daniel was relaxed, he was content.

\----------

Betty had gone to lunch with Claire Meade, a monthly tradition since Christmas years ago. Today's lunch was about what Daniel had been hinting about. When they returned to the office, Amanda and Marc were giggling about something. Betty eyed them but didn't say anything, they knew everything going on at Mode.

"It never changes," Claire murmured.

Daniel was asleep on the chaise in his office. He rolled over as Betty neared, she noticed something red and white on his face. Placing her hand over her mouth she beckoned Claire forth.

"Get your camera, Betty."

Snapping away.

"Copies Betty."

"Yes."

\----------

Today couldn't get any worse. Wilhelmina had left early to start her vacation leaving Daniel with tasks that she could have done herself. He could almost hear her cackle at his misfortune.

"Daniel?" Betty was apprehensive about telling him that his apartment had flooded.

"No," he shook his head without looking up. "I don't want to know, Betty."

She returned to her desk and watched him lay his head on his desk as she made calls.

Betty was packing up Daniel's things when he woke up groggy.

"Let's go home."

Nodding numbly, he let Betty help him with his coat.

\----------

Kenny G. was played in the background, softly filling the room. Betty humming lightly along with the instrumental as she stared out the sliding glass doors. Daniel stood in the doorway watching the brunette being transfixed with the falling snow as he was with her.

Walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, Betty placed her hands atop his.

"You having a good time?"

Leaning her head back on his chest, "Yes."

He caught her smile in their reflection on the glass pane.

"Fresh snow has a magical quality about it. It makes everything look clean, pure."

\----------

This year there were three trees that had presents for Daniel and Betty under them. Dinner with Betty's family and then dessert with the Meades. The families combined for each part of the meal.

"Betty we're going to be late."

She had to giggle at her husband, he was like a little kid.

"I'm coming. Did you get all the presents?"

"Yes, dear."

The two families laughed and conversed around the table enjoying turkey and ham along with the sides. A fusion of two families into one. At the Meade residence they had pie, cookies and egg nog before opening presents.

\----------

Alexis handed Daniel the last wrapped present addressed to _D. Meade_. Betty watched along with the rest as he hurriedly ripped into his package. Lifting the lid his bright smile turned mischievous.

"All right, ha ha ha. Very funny."

He shook the rattle while looking at them all. "So who gave me this?"

Betty's bottom lip was chewed between her teeth.

On his second look around, "You?"

He stopped on Betty as her skin flushed. Everyone laughed.

"That's a good one Betty."

Grinning from ear to ear, "It's not for you. It's for our baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes."

"I love you."


End file.
